A small reflection
by Lyric Bloodworth
Summary: After John sends a message to the others right before the three years start he and Davesprite go off to talk. So Jade is left by herself to reflect on a few people and how she thinks some things will go for their future.


Jade sat quietly staring forward as the ship moved forward. Three years here… Three years without talking to the trolls, without talking to Dave or Rose.. Of course Davesprite and John were here but she would still miss the others. She hugged her knees and sighed softly, she glanced back at the boys who were happily talking about something at the other end. She frowned slightly then looked forward again reflecting on a few things…

Tears fell down silently as she thought of Bec.. He was her best friend, her only family after her grandpa had died. Sure she had John, her sort of brother but he hadn't been there. She had grown up with Bec as her only constant companion. She had always known he was special and someday they would part but she secretly hoped they never would. That she was wrong and could keep him forever. She hugged her knees tightly and whimpered, they had to kill Jack.. He was her connection to Bec.. Of course he was now a part of her but still! She touched the ears on the top of her head gently and shut her eyes tightly. Sure he was a apart of her but Jack was too! How could she destroy Jack and Bec at the same time? And what about Dave..?

She had heard about how he acted with Terezi.. She thought Karkat and Terezi were together but it seemed like Dave had stolen Terezi away from Karkat. She knew she should be happy that Dave was happy but it still hurt.. It hurt knowing she was with him right now, it hurt knowing that she couldn't talk to him for the next three years, it hurt knowing that now that she and her dreamself were one she could never be with Davesprite.. She quietly recalled what her dream self turned Jadesprite was about to do.. She opened her eyes and gazed upward quietly, she had been going to tell him that she loved him. Of course Jade herself loved Dave, and her dreamself had fallen inlove with his sprite self. But now that she was godtier she could never be with him.. Not his sprite self, not his real self! She was no longer a sprite, and by the time she finally reunited with the real Dave he would already be inlove with Terezi.. She sighed softly wishing she had Tavros to talk to…

Sure he was a bit annoying sometimes but he was so sweet and it was nice to talk to him. She knew it would upset him though If she told him she loved Dave and not him. She thought it was cute that he had a crush on her.. But to her he was just a friend, they didn't know each other well but she could tell when they met they would have a wonderful friendship! Karkat had told her Gamzee sort of liked Tavros.. She hoped that when she met them all Gamzee and Tavros would be together. She thought they would be great together! Karkat had told her a lot about Gamzee in one of his rare moments of non angry self loathing.. She smiled faintly and chuckled softly as she wiped her tears away. She knew Karkat would scream at her if he could see her now..

He wasn't too bad once you get to know him.. Sure it was hard to get to know him.. Hard to talk to him.. Hard to listen to him when all he would do is scream and give you a headache.. But he was a true friend, a true leader, a true.. hero.. She knew her friend would never admit it to himself, but he was truly a great person…er.. troll person.. He really did care for his friends even if he did just go about it wrong.. Perhaps when they met she could help with that! From what she had heard about Nepeta she bet she could help as well! Maybe she could even get them together! She bet that they would get along great! She looked down at her feet thoughtfully. She bet it would be great to be near all the trolls..

She had been alone with only Bec for so long that the thought of being around so many people all the time was thrilling! How much would everyone change? She couldn't wait for John and Vriska to meet each other.. She was sure John really liked Vriska.. She knew that would be a problem for Karkat and Rose.. Karkat didn't seem to want the two species to like each other that way.. Perhaps it was just because he was concerned with saving both of their species? Strange to think that he would be the one to be concerned about both of their species going extinct.. And Rose! What if she and John were suppose to be together? Of course Rose and John had never shown any feelings towards each other.. It could be possible! John had mentioned them getting together a few times.. But he seemed unsure about it and more concerned about Vriska.. She frowned slightly as she remembered Johns dad..

She hoped heaven was real.. She smiled faintly, she could see it now.. Rose's mom and John's dad happily sitting together for all of eternity in heaven. They seemed to love each other a lot.. Was Bec there? She bet her grandpa was! And Dave's bro too perhaps? She smiled faintly, she knew how happy it would be when they all finally died and got to see them again.. A chill ran through her, did it exist? What about the dream bubbles? She shivered slightly as she remembered seeing a dead Feferi. Was their departed family members somewhere in some dream bubbles? And the trolls parents too? Their.. Lusceses..? Lulueces? Lacuses? What where they called again? Oh yeah! Lusus! They had all lost their guardians.. When she thought of it she wished she had spent more time with her grandpa and Bec.. Of course she spent most of her time with Bec but she still wanted more! Did the trolls feel the same way? She knew John and Rose did.. They were so upset when their parents were killed.. Did Dave feel the same about his Bro? She was sure deep inside he did.. She sighed softly as her eyes felt heavy.

She laid down and curled up as she stared forward still silent. She didn't fear sleeping anymore.. Even though the dream bubbles were confusing.. She wanted to see Feferi again, she was so nice to her.. And she may be able to help her get through the bubble easier.. Besides! She wanted to ask her about Bec, had she seen him anywhere? Did she know how Dave, Rose, Karkat, Tavros, and the other trolls were doing? How was everyone getting along? She smiled faintly as she thought of it. She closed her eyes slightly and let out a content breath as she slowly began to drift off to sleep hoping for the answers she was seeking..

….

Just a quick little thing about Jade reflecting on some things as she waits for the three years to be up. This takes place right after John sends the bucket full of stuff to the others before the three years start.


End file.
